Mario
Mario & Luigi: Virtual Quest is an upcoming game by Outer Inc. for the VRWare. Story Mario and Luigi got an invitation from Princess Peach to come to her castle for a party. When they arrive, Peach is nowhere to be seen. When Mario and Luigi go to the stairs, a girl in a red dress comes out, and all the guests become Koopa Troopas. The red figure introduces herself as Shamrock, and reveals she is in control of the Koopa Troop. The Koopas attack Mario and Luigi. After the battle, the Bros. chase Shamrock into the castle tower. Then, they fight her. Shamrock defeats them and gets two Fire Bros. to take them to the secret prison under the castle. Mario and Luigi wake up and se they are in a Jail Cell. They then see a crack in the wall. They near it and hear a noise. The Bros. thern use their hammers to break the wall and discover Bowser in the cell. Bowser reveals that Shamrock had defeated him with a strange flash. Then, he found himself here. Bowser then joins the Bros. to defeat Shamrock. Spine comes in to see what all the noise was. The Bros. and Bowser defeat Spine and escape through the open door. When they reach the doors to the castle, three Headbonk Goombas ambush them. Mario, Luigi, and Bowser reach the foyer, and escape through the palace doors. When they reach Toad Town, they bumb into Toad who is scared of Bowser. When the Bros. explain what is going on, Toad says he saw a something weird in Valahala. The Bros. and Bowser set off to Valahala. They have to go through Goomba Valley to get there. After going through Goomba Valley, they come across a road block, a Sledge Bro.. After defeating the Sledge Bro., they enter Valahala. They enter the Valahala Cave, ad find a weird red stone shaped like a crescent moon. They continue through the cave. Once they reach the end, they fall through a pit. They land in the dreaded part of Valahala, the Valahala Pits. The venture through the pits and reach the end, where they meet a Vampire Hammer Bro., called Vampyro. He flies out of the entrance way above. The Bros. and Bowser see an imprint in the wall shaped exactly like the stone they found. They place in the stone and stairs pop out of the rock, leading out of the Pits. They go up and find themselves and the base of the Valahala Volcano. They climb the Volcano and reach the top where Vampyro is standing with a strange machine. He says that the machine is controlling the volcano and can make it erupt whenever he wants. The Bros. fight Vampyro and win, and they shut the machine down. They head back to Toad Town. Toadsworth informs them that Virtual Mario is back and has snatched some of the Toad Town residents and has taken them into a virtual game. He brings them to his hut and hooks them up to a Virtual Reality machine. The machine takes them to Virtual Mario's hideout, Virtualand. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Shamrock *Toad *Toadsworth *Bowser *Kooper Bosses Enemies Items *Mushroom *Mole Suit *Coin Areas *Princess Peach's Castle *Koopa Dungeons *Toad Town *Goomba Valley *Valahala Outskirts *Valahala Cave *Valahala Pits *Valahala Volcano *Virtualand *Mushroom Way *Haunted Tower Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games By SonicWiki Category:SonicWiki Category:Outer Inc. Solo Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:2012 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs